Enemigos Intimos
by Miss Variete
Summary: Creyó que podría seguir adelante sin importar las circunstancias e intentar ser feliz con su bebé y continuar su vida, pero nunca pensó que él podría estar buscando la verdad. "Supe en ese momento como que el sol significa día y la luna noche, que Edward Cullen lo sabía todo".
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

El día había sido agotador. Entre terminar de escoger los muebles para la habitación del bebé e ir a cortarme el cabello y hacerme las manos junto con Alice, en nuestra cita semanal, había quedado realmente agotada, aunque lo pasé estupendo junto a mi amiga.

Comprar ropa que se adecue a mi nuevo cuerpo y zapatos más cómodos fue divertido hasta que me dio hambre y al mismo tiempo que unas ganas irremediables de hacer pipi, por suerte las dependientas me dejaron pasar al servicio de su local, amorosas chicas que comprendieron la situación al verme con tamaña panza.

Ahora solo quería llegar a casa, darme un baño y comer una porción de ese magnífico flan de vainilla con relleno de dulce de leche como sólo sabe hacer Carmen. Era mi único antojo y agradecía que se presentara siempre en horarios oportunos, porque no soportaría levantarme de madrugaba con lo poco que estoy durmiendo últimamente.

Me sorprendió ver en la entrada el Volvo de Edward, por lo que tuve que estacionar en la calzada, seguramente habría venido por Emmett ahora que su jeep estaba en el taller, tendría que verlo seguramente al entrar y soportar sus miradas a mi vientre y luego que mirase furioso, cosa que realmente no lograba comprender. Entraría por la cocina a buscar mi porción de flan y subiría directamente a mi recamara para no tener que cruzar palabra alguna con él. Su sola presencia ya me afectaba más de lo que debería y no quería amargarme la tan hermosa tarde que venía teniendo.

Abrí la puerta y llamé a Carmen pero no contestó, pero lo comprendí al mirar el reloj del microondas, era la hora del taller de huerta, ya cuando volviera le mostraría las cosas monísimas que compré para mí y el bebé.

Tomé mi porción con un vaso de leche y lo puse sobre una bandeja para sí poder llevar mejor todo junto con las bolsas.

Haciendo equilibrio y muy despacio subí las escaleras pasando por el living pero no vi a nadie, me dirigí a la habitación del bebé para comenzar a acomodarla la ropa en el armario; cuando llegaba cerca de la puerta la vi entreabierta y escuché la melodía de los móviles de la cuna.

Me asomé lentamente empujando la puerta con la bandeja para ver quien estaba dentro y sentado en el banco bajo la ventada estaba Edward, sosteniendo en la mano el diario de Alice (lo reconocería en cualquier lado porque era único). El ruido de mis pasos o el abrir la puerta le avisaron que alguien llegaba porque cuando lo vi ahí él me observaba directo a los ojos.

Su mirada me dio miedo. Podía ver la furia en sus ojos y la tensión de intentar mantenerse controlado en la presión que se veía en su mandíbula y las manos alrededor del diario.

Por un segundo bajó la miraba a mi vientre y por primera vez desde que todos supieron de mi embarazo lo vi mirarlo con algo que se pareció a ternura, una mirada que duró nada, porque volvió a mirarme a la cara mientras se levantaba con ojos llenos de rabia.

Supe en ese momento como que el sol significa día y la luna noche, que Edward Cullen lo sabía todo.

* * *

**Hola Holis, Soy Miss Variete (como dice por allá arriba) y si bien esta no es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction (lo hice por el año 2009) ahora me han entrado nuevas ganas de publicar y compartir esta historia que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y en mis archivos pero que hasta ahora no acababa de convencerme la trama y sus protagonistas.**

**Espero que con esta pequeña introducción les halla picado el bichito de la curiosidad y se interesen por saber que es todo este alboroto por el que Edward está tan molesto.**

**Gracias desde ya por pasar y leer. Espero estar publicando el primer cap dentro de la próxima semana, así que si queréis saber cuando sucederá eso, las invito a darme su voto de confianza y poner esta historia entre sus alertas.**

**Besitos *.***


	2. 1: Champagne y Cerveza no se mezclan

**Capítulo 1 ~ Champagne y Cerveza no se mezclan**

**POV Bella**

–Estaba pensando que podríamos comprar algunos obsequios para las chicas, no sé algo sencillo al menos, me da pena que vallamos a regalarles a John y Tyler y nada a Lauren y Jessica. – Miré a Alice a través del espejo mientras me ponía las pestañas postizas.

–Sí, tal vez comprarle ese par de botas a Jessica que le gustaron tanto, las que eran para lluvia ¿recuerdas?

–¿Las floreadas con fondo menta? – El pegamento no estaba nada colaborativo, ella mientras terminaba de acomodar la falda de su traje.

–Sí, las mismas, no se las llevó alegando a que eran inecesarias, pero la realidad es que está ahorrando para comprarle algo a Mike por su aniversario cae el veinticinco, y para Lauren un paquete de Forever twenty one, es que los accesorios son lo suyo y un bolso también, ¿Qué dices?

–Me parece genial, podríamos ir el miércoles junto con Emmett y Rosalie. ¿Ya compraste el regalo para Felix?

–No, es que las cosas están un poco tensas, hoy no viene porque tiene una cena con su familia y eso ya nos quita todo el fin de semana porque debe viajar fuera de la ciudad y el lunes se va de vacaciones así que no lo voy a ver hasta que vuelva lo que es después de iniciado el nuevo año; lo más probable es que terminemos, lo quiero sí, pero no lo amo, por lo que ciertamente no es muy acertado hacer intercambios de obsequios.

–Y no, la verdad no. ¿Me ayudas con estas pestañas? Es que las pongo pero se notan muy separadas de las mías.

–No sé por que quieres ponértelas completas, mejor las cortamos un poco y solo ponte las más largas en el vértice exterior, tus pestañas son largas y tupidas, la máscara hará que resalten mucho más.

Sonreí por su comentario de estilo y dejé que me ayudara a acabar con el maquillaje. Arreglarse para una fiesta de disfraces llevaba su tiempo, pero era muy entretenido porque podías jugar con tu aspecto y ser alguien completamente diferente, te daba la excusa para jugar a ser alguien más.

En esta oportunidad la excusa era la fiesta de navidad que mi hermano y sus amigos daban para celebrar que acabaron otro semestre y estaban libres de exámenes para disfrutar de las vacaciones de invierno. La temática era el medio oriente, así que habría _lamé_ de todos los colores, sedas y gasas, pantalones abolsados para los hombres y espadas, caderines repletos de monedas y muchos, muchos vientres al desnudo.

La idea era brillante, ya que la fiesta se daba en casa de mi amiga por la inmensidad del recibidor, living y comedor, de donde se habían sacado todos los muebles para que no hubiera accidentes y no había inconvenientes con que alguien subiera a las habitaciones en busca de baños porque en la misma plata había dos y bien equipados.

La decoración corrió por parte de una empresa organizadora de fiestas ya que entre los exámenes finales y las responsabilidades de la universidad nadie tenía tiempo para nada. Alice me había comentado que cuando estaba saliendo para venir a mi casa llegaba el catering con toda la comida y bebidas y alcanzó a dar un vistazo a la decoración y del techo caían gasas dando el aspecto de una gran tienda como las que usan los nómades en el desierto.

Acababa de terminar de pintar mis labios cuando tocaron la puerta.

–¿Quién es? –aún estaba en ropa interior y no quería que mi hermano o alguno de sus amigos me viera así.

–Soy Rosalie con Emmett, las esperamos abajo chicas apresúrense que se hará tarde.

–Ya bajamos Rose.

–De acuerdo, no olviden sus abrigos. – contestó Emm.

Me levanté como resorte a ponerme la parte inferior del traje y las gacelas para no andar descalza.

–Que bueno que compramos estas gacelas nos han venido de maravilla con el traje, sino habríamos estado descalza por no aguantar los tacones para bailar y luego acabaríamos con las plantas de los pies super ennegrecidas, ¿te imaginas lo que sería sacarse eso de los pies antes de dormir con las ganas que a una le dan de meterse a la cama cuando acaba una fiesta?

–Solo tú puedes pensar en eso Alice, pero tienes razón además que son super cómodas con la plantilla acolchonadita, definitivamente fueron una muy buena compra, no me hubiera visto bailando con tacones.

–Yo tampoco, me gustan mucho, de eso no hay duda, pero en ciertas ocasiones. –ambas soltamos una sonrisita cómplice porque ambas éramos unas frikis de los calzados pero sabíamos que usar para cada ocasión.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y bajamos las escaleras tomadas del brazo. En el recibidor al pié de las escaleras había al menos doce personas además de mi hermano y cuñada. Era un caos mi casa con tanta gente estos dos días, pero era estupendo ver tan feliz a Carmen, mi nana, que se daba el lujo de atender a todos como si fueran unos niños pequeños, y estos grandulones disfrutaban que los consintieran tanto.

–Ya estamos Emm, podemos irnos cuando quieras. –le dije mientras me ponía a su lado y abrazarlo por el cuello aún sobre el último escalón para estar medianamente a su altura. Él tomó mi cintura y me dio un beso en la frente.

–Estupendo, pero debemos esperar a Jasper que ha perdido su sable y dijo que sin él no sale.

–Eso le pasa por despistado, ¿ha buscado en el auto donde lo dejó ayer?

–¡No! Espérenme aquí que ya vuelvo. –Desapareció por las escaleras en busca de su amigo.

Quince minutos más tarde una turba de gente disfrazada se organizaba en cinco autos para partir a la fiesta.

**...EI...**

La casa lucia impresionante. Dentro todo estaba tenuemente iluminado por lámparas que colgaban de entre las telas que formaban un nuevo techo dando el aspecto de carpa como dijo mi amiga. Las paredes y ventanas ya no se veían porque estaban igualmente tapadas con gasas. Alrededor del living recibidor apoyado sobre las paredes cubiertas, había sillones con cojines todos forrados en los colores del amanecer, rojo, anaranjado, amarillos tenues y dorados, en el centro una barra circular montada arriba de una pequeña tarima donde cuatro señores ataviados de árabes servían las bebidas.

Pasando al living comedor, era más espectacular aún ya que el techo era de una tela más fina y con las luces que estaban por encima de ellas le deban un aspecto de cielo cambiante, que el DJ comandaba, lo cual era mejor a tener esos reflectores apuntando directo a tu cara.

Mi hermano y sus amigos se pasaron con la fiesta, pero después del semestre tan duro que tuvieron se merecían sin duda una celebración como esta.

Cerca de las diez de la noche comenzaron a llegar otros tantos invitados, entre los cuales llegaban nuestros amigos del instituto.

Las chicas se veían hermosas en sus trajes de odaliscas y los chicos muy lindos con sus turbantes y los ojos delineados como verdaderos hombres nómadas del desierto.

–Gracias Bella por convencer a tu hermano que nos dejara venir, esta fiesta está genial, habría que organizar algo así para la nuestra en halloween.

–No hay de que Lauren, sin ustedes habría sido muy aburrido, no conocemos a casi nadie de aquí, bueno no tanto como amigos y cada uno de ellos están en lo suyo no nos darían mucha atención a nosotras.

–¡Ah! ¿Con que nos han invitado para hacerles el aguante? –dijo Tayler haciéndose el ofendido.

–Sabes que no, los invitamos porque estoy muy enamorada de ti y esperaba poder conquistarte aquí, bajo este falso cielo –le devolví.

–Cariño lo único que podría obtener de mi es un poco de mi crema nocturna, mi corazón ya es de alguien más – tomó la mano de John y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que todos riéramos.

–Bueno, entonces me voy con mi roto corazón a buscar a otro y calentar un poco el esqueleto.

Todos nos acercamos a la pista a bailar.

En lo mejor del momento mientras reíamos y hablábamos entre todos de tonterías y banalidades vi entrar del recibidor a Adrien, llevando en una mano el turbante y en la otra a su hermana Bianca. Me quedé petrificada porque se suponía estaría en Londres con su familia y no podría venir.

–Alice –jalé de su brazo para llamar su atención por si con la música tan fuerte no me hubiera escuchado.

–¿Qué?

–Mira a la entrada, Adrien está aquí, se suponía que no vendría y está aquí con su hermana. ¡¿Qué hago?!

–Primero calmarte antes de que tengas un ataque de pánico y segundo acercarte a saludarlo. No te va a comer ni matar por hacerlo, de hecho creo que lo espera por como busca entre la multitud.

–No puedo ir sola, acompáñame por favor.

–Vamos, pero le hablas tú.

Nos disculpamos con nuestro grupo y emprendimos la marcha. Se veía tan hermoso con su traje y esos colores que favorecían su piel y resaltaban sus ojos verdes. Llevaba el pelo más largo pero de todos modos le quedaba estupendo. Me mordí el labio cuando me vio y dio cuenta que me acercaba en su dirección, volteó el rostro y le dijo algo a Bianca que miró en mi dirección y sonrió.

–Hola chicos. –Saludó Alice entusiasta.

–Hola Alice, Bella, lucen muy hermosas – contestó Adrien mirándome directamente a mi.

–Hola, ¿Cómo están? Los hacíamos en Londres con su familia. –Me salió todo muy rápido.

–Sí, es que en realidad nuestros padres decidieron venir para ahorrarnos las diecisiete horas de vuelo.

–Así que ahora pasaran las festividades aquí, que bueno eso.

–En realidad no, – dijo Bianca – la idea es ir a Florida para escapar del frío. Vino mi abuela y ella prefiere pasarla en un clima más cálido.

–Oh, que pena, pero de todos modos también que genial, nada de abrigos y nieve. – no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Adrien.

–Sí, algo diferente.

–¿Cuándo se van? – preguntó Alice.

–Mañana al mediodía. Por lo que muy probablemente nos vallamos un poco antes, pero no quería, digo queríamos dejar de venir.

–Sí, no queríamos dejar de venir –las chicas se rieron por el desliz de Adrien, y yo bajé la mirada.

–Bueno basta de charla y mejor vallamos a bailar, ¿no?

–Excelente idea Alice que para eso es la fiesta en realidad.

Caminamos de nuevo a la pista pero Adrien me tomó de la mano y tiró un poco de mi, me giré para ver que necesitaba y sin dejarme decir nada me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Luces preciosa, el color te favorece muchísimo y tu pelo parece brillar más que al sol. – Supe que me brillaban los ojos de la emoción porque extrañaba mucho que fuera así de tierno conmigo.

–Gracias, tú igual luces guapo. –Me acerqué un poco más y no despegué la mirada de la suya.

–Te extrañé sabes…

–Yo también, pero no fui la que terminó todo… –No quise reprocharle pero no pude evitarlo. El recuerdo de lo que ya no teníamos me puso mal, ¿Por qué veía ahora con esas palabras?

–No vine solo por la fiesta, vine realmente porque quiero que hablemos.

–¿Quieres que vallamos a la cocina para hablar sin la mirada de nadie y más tranquilos libres de música?

–Sería estupendo.

No me soltó en ningún momento la mano. En cuanto entramos me alejé un poco para sacarme esa sensación abrumadora que me embargó desde que dijo que quería hablar. Abrí el refrigerador para sacar una botella de jugo y me quedé apoyada en la puerta, él se acomodó apoyando la cadera en el desayunador.

–Bueno dime lo que necesites, somos amigos después de todo.

–Ese es el caso, ambos sabemos que no podemos ser amigos, tenemos una historia juntos por mucho que a tu hermano le moleste, y si la situación cambión fue porque nos forzaron a hacerlo. Entiendo porque Emmett lo hizo, habría hecho lo mismo de ser Bianca la que estuviera en la situación, pero que no puedo aguantar más todo esto.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

–Tener que estar separado de ti. Tomar el móvil y buscar tu número y no marcar. Soñarte cada noche, abrir los ojos y no verte allí, a mi lado, abrazado a tu cintura y cobijado bajo tu calor. – se acercó encerrándome en una jaula con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza apoyando su frente sobre la mía, cerró los ojos, sus piró, dejó un beso en ella y se separó abriendo los ojos y clavando sus jades a mis chocolates. – Aún siento todo lo que un día te dije, y creo que con esta separación más, no puedo estar sin ti, estos meses fueron un infierno. Sé que hablamos de esperar a que acabaras el instituto, pero ya eres mayor de edad y Emmett no puede hacer nada ahora. Aún te amo Isabella. Te extraño cada día más y si tengo que esperar 6 meses más voy a colapsar emocionalmente. – Sus ojos brillaban y sabía que los mios eran un reflejo de los suyos, porque sus palabras me llegaron al corazón. Me dieron muchas ganas de llorar porque me pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Estar separada de él me había dolido muchísimo, pero había hecho una promesa a mi hermano.

–No puedo negar mis sentimientos, no puedo serle infiel a mi corazón, también siento todo lo que dije en el pasado.

–¡Entonces volvamos por favor! necesito saberte mía, no puedo pensar en la idea de ya no estar juntos. No me importa que tan cursi suene, te amo princesa, te amo con todo mi corazón y no me imagino con otra persona porque sé ya no tengo que buscar a nadie, tengo delante a la mujer que siempre quise. –Se me cerró la garganta, no podía hablar. –Te lo voy a preguntar pero quiero que seas abierta, que me digas lo que piensas y sientes, ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia Isabella Swan?

–Sí Adrien, quiero volver a ser tu novia tonto, llevo tiempo esperando estar juntos de nuevo. En el fondo temía que la separación hiciera que me olvidaras… – mi voz se terminó por quebrar.

–Shhh, no digas eso, nos obligaron a separarnos, pero ya no más, si quieres para tranquilidad de Emmett fingiremos, hasta el día de tu graduación, ya luego no podrá decir nada porque es lo que acordamos. ¿Qué dices?

–No me gusta mentirle, pero de momento hasta que vuelvas de tus vacaciones y pasen las fiestas decembrinas vamos a dejarlo solo entre nosotros, por su paz mental y la nuestra también, ya luego veremos como decírselo.

–Sí, y te juro que no veo la hora de poder decirle a todos también que la mujer que amo está conmigo, para siempre. No quiero verte a escondidas o decir delate de mis amigos que estoy soltero, porque no es así.

–Para siempre amor.

–No te das una idea de lo que extrañaba que me llamaras así.

–Amor –susurré acercándome a sus labios.

–Te amo.

El beso comenzó solo como un roce, fue suave y delicado, apenas profundizado. Sus besos siempre me habían parecido maravillosos. Eran tiernos y dulces, sentía su amor en ellos y cuando eran más intensos y fogosos me desarmaba completamente. Acaricié su rostro y dejé pequeños besos sobre sus labrios, mentón, mejillas.

Me abrazó dejando pequeños besos en mi cabello. La noche no podía ser más perfecta.

**...EI...**

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta a la pista bailamos solos un rato en un costado porque la pista estaba repleta y no podíamos visualizar a mis amigos. También bailamos con algunos de sus amigos y nos reímos mucho de los pasos que hacían los chicos en el medio de la ronda cuando se abrió y pusieron un poco de hip-hop.

Las bebidas pasaban de mano en mano creando mezclas impresionantes y como nunca antes, bebí, bebí mucho. Había muchos tragos coloridos con extraordinarias mezclas de frutas, que se completaban con vodka; uno particular que llegó a mis manos de casualidad era de frambuesas y tenía champagne. Estaba muy alegre y cuando me encontré con mis amigos noté que ellos también. Se notaba que mi hermano no estaba muy controlador esta noche porque ni siquiera se percató cuando pasó por mi lado que Adrien estaba abrazado a mi cintura apoyándome en su pecho y me daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Eso o estaba muy borracho y no veía nada de nada.

Las chicas estaban contentas por mí y me hicieron prometer que les contaría con detalles lo que hablamos.

Cerca de las dos, estaba en un casi coma alcohólico, todos estábamos así, tanto que hacíamos ridículas competencias. Con Mike y Jonh nos desafiamos a ver quien se metía más uvas en la boca y luego las masticaba sin escupir ninguna. Ganó Jonh. A Mike se le saltaron de la risa cuando vio a mi hermano bailando la macarena con un caderín que le robó a una de sus amigas y yo acabé escupiéndolas en un tazón porque me dolía la mandíbula de hacer el esfuerzo para masticar. Para aflojar la molestia de masticar me tomé de golpe un vaso de cerveza extra fuerte que me dio como un subidón de energía.

Alice estaba molesta porque su hermano había estado besuqueándose con Angela una chica que no le caía bien a casi nadie del grupo de amigos y a ella menos porque alegaba que la chica estaba con él solo por interés económico. Habíamos hablado infinidad de veces que debía dejar a su hermano hacer su vida, pero ella seguía insistiendo que él estaba enamorado de otra persona, que no estaba libre; no hacía nada al respecto y por eso andaba con una _cualquiera_.

La chica era muy linda, pero el embase nunca es igual que el contenido, me dijo una vez Rosalie. Entendí que quiso decir pero nunca me contó porque lo dijo de esta chica y al no conocerla no era quien para juzgarla, por lo que me limitaba a escuchar a mi amiga pero nunca la instaba a seguir hablando del tema, todo lo contrario.

**...EI...**

Para cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada Alice me llevó al baño para que me refrescara un poco y cambiara de aire. Había mesclado mucho con las bebidas y tenía demasiado mal sabor de boca, el estómago revuelto y un dolor de cabeza atroz, quería darme un baño y dormir rogando no amanecer con mucha resaca.

–Me siento muy mal Alice, todo comienza a dar vueltas. –Estaba sentada en el inodoro con una toalla mojada en mi nuca mientras ella intentaba hacerme un peinado recogido.

–¿No quieres que vallamos a dormir mejor? De todos modos ya muchos comienzan a irse.

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor, voy a devolver en cualquier momento si no me recuesto y no quiero hacer más papelones.

–Dale, le diré a los chicos que también ya se quieren ir y trataré de encontrar a Edward para que sepa que tiene que controlar que nadie se quede dando vueltas por la casa cuando comiencen a irse. Te mandaré a Adrien para que te acompañe al dormitorio.

–Gracias. Discúlpame con los chicos de que no puedo despedirlos.

Me paré con cuidado cuando salió para lavarme la cara y sacarme todos los accesorios.

Fue sin dudas una larga noche de la que cada momento valió completamente la pena. Mi hermano se veía super divertido entre todos sus amigos disfrutando, los míos también la pasaron muy bien y la persona que más amaba volvía a estar a mi lado.

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar cuando la puerta se abrió con mucho cuidado dejándome ver una cabellera castaña rojiza que se asomaba. Unos ojos verdes me miraron y la boca de ese rostro me regaló una tierna sonrisa.

–Me mandó Alice para que te lleve a tu cuarto, pero dijo que antes pasemos por el de ella para que tomes un antiácido, acá llevo un botella de agua mineral para hacerlo.

–Gracias amor.

–No se merecen, debí haberte cuidado más, no me imaginé que tomabas licuados con alcohol hasta que ya fue tarde. Ahora estás así en parte por mi culpa. –Abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano encaminándome hacia las escaleras para ir hasta mi dormitorio.

–No te culpes, ¿Te vas a ir ya? –nos detuvimos en la puerta de Alice y él entró a buscar los antiácidos, salió y seguimos camino al último piso.

–No, puedo mandar a Bianca al departamento y decirle que –miró su reloj– en unas cuatro horas pase a buscarme con las maletas, y una muda para cambiarme en el aeropuerto.

–Sí, no quiero dormir sola hoy. –Me ayudó a sentarme en la cama, sacó mis gacelas y me tendió dos pastillas y la botella. Cuando acabé de tomarlas me besó y bajó a hablar con su hermana; me cambié y metí en la cama.

Recordé cuando lo conocí en la barbacoa que hico Emmett para presentarme a Rosalie y vinieron sus amigos. Lo había confundido con Edward al principio cuando estaba de espalda, por el pelo similar pero al darse vuelta, mirarlo reírse y que me mirara cuando me acercaba me dejó tonta. Era tan lindo. Tenía manchas de carbón en el pómulo derecho y la frente que me dieron ganas de limpiar con caricias.

Luego de esa reunión todo cambió.

Escuché a lo lejos unas voces discutiendo, alguien que al parecer se cayó y luego mi puerta se abrió. No sabía cuanto había tardado. Me pesaban mucho los ojos. Lo sentí sentarse en la cama.

–Te tardaste mucho. –probablemente me hubiera dormido, pero para no escuchar ya ruido de la música era porque se había tardado demasiado.

–¡¿Qué?! –Su vos salió con un tono más alto de lo normal y las sábanas se corrieron destapando mi cabeza.

–Lo que oíste. Te demoraste mucho, se suponía que solo ibas a decirle a Bianca que te pasara a buscar en la mañana. Ahora desvestiste rápido y metete a la cama que hace frío.

–…

–¿Te quedaste congelado? Ven acá que te descongelo. –Lo tomé del cuello y lo arroje sobre mí para besarlo. Deslicé mis manos a su cabello y mi boca a su oído. –No hables, solo hazme amor.

* * *

**Me demoré más de lo que esperaba, pero la facultad me ha tenido demasiado atareada.**

**Ojalá lo halláis disfrutado.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, especulaciones de que valla a pasar, reviews, tomatazos...**

**Las que comentaron, les pido perdón por no contestar pero sepan que estoy muy agradecida por que lo hicieron. **

**~ NaChiKa Cullen ~ PaoFuenza ~ Suiza19 ~ AnithaStylesPattzStonefield ~Beth2106 ~ Twilightallmylove4ever ~**

**Ya desde ahora enviaré adelantos del siguiente capítulo 3 días antes de actualizar a quienes dejen su comentario o envíen MP's **

**Cariños y nuevamente GRACIAS. Besitos. **

**16-Sep-2012**


End file.
